


That’s what I’m talking about!

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [15]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossdressing, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, actually end me too holy shit i got secondhand embarrassment writing this, someone just end him pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 15: "That’s what I’m talking about!"Really, Saguru only had himself to blame for being stupid enough to accepting Kuroba-kun's dare.





	That’s what I’m talking about!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Saguru did a slow turn, a full circle turn, as Kuroka-kun instructed, doing his best to not embarrass himself any further. Not that it helped, going from how Kuroba-kun whistled as he watched and observe the outfit he was currently wearing. 

To be honest, he only had himself to blame. Saguru didn’t know what else he expected from taking a dare from Kuroba-kun. But being made to dress up in a maid outfit definitely was not out of the norm when it comes to the kind of things Kuroba-kun does to embarrass him. 

“Ooooh! You’re even wearing the garter belt! Good!” Kuroba-kun said while he stared at his legs. Specifically at the ends of his dress that was barely covering edge of his stockings. 

Saguru self-consciously tugged at the hem of the dress, feeling himself blush more from Kuroba-kun’s comment and staring.

“I was under the impression that I was supposed to wear the entire outfit that you gave to me.” He said uncomfortably, hoping that he didn’t accidentally made even more of a fool of himself.

“And did you?” Kuroba-kun asked, lifting his eyebrow up. Elbows on knees as he leaned forward from where he sat on the bed. Saguru was pretty sure Kuroba-kun’s expression was supposed to be a smirk and not a leer. And it would be, if he couldn’t feel how intensely Kuroba-kun stared, looking Saguru up and down. 

He couldn’t say that he’s never been objectified before, because he had. But he’s never had it done to him in such a shamelessly and blatantly obvious way before. 

“Yes,” he answered, really hoping that Kuroba-kun wasn’t about to ask him to prove it.

“Yes...?” Kuroba-kun trailed out. 

Realizing what the magician wanted from him, Saguru sighed. Closing his eyes, and tried to not die from embarrassment. 

“Yes... master..” he could feel himself flushed harder as he said the word. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kuroba-kun said. And he could hear from how smug he sounded, that the magician must have looked like a cat that got the cream. 

He shifted his feet.

“So-” he began, wanting to ask if that’s all and if he could take the outfit off and go home already when Kuroba-kun interrupted him.

“Let’s go to the kitchen! I want you to make omurice for me!” He said, walking pass Saguru and out the room. Leaving him to follow Kuroba-kun down the stairs.

  
  


It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to cook, or didn’t know how to cook omurice specifically. He didn’t exactly have much choice. Living in London when so much of the food that you love was so far away, or just way overpriced. It was hard. 

Omurice was one of the things he could make that didn’t cost an arm and a leg to make. All the ingredients were pretty easy to find over on that side of the world. So this became one of Saguru’s comfort foods, something to make when he missed home a little too much, but definitely wasn’t in the mood to go out and get whichever overpriced authentic Japanese food. 

That said, it was a lot harder to focus when you can feel eyes staring at him while he worked. It certainly didn’t help that he was very aware of how short the dress was, and could probably guessed exactly  _ where _ Kuroba-kun was staring. Sighing, he plated up the omurice and turn to meet his doom.

Kuroba-kun had his elbows on the table, resting his cheeks on both his hands. Noticing that he was heading over to serve the food, he smiled at Saguru. The kind where he closed both of his eyes to do so. Like a cat showing it’s trust. Saguru would be a fool if he thought that’s what Kuroba-kun actually meant.

He placed the plate gently in front of Kuroba-kun.

“Here’s your omurice. ...master..” he said, knowing that Kuroba-kun expected him to call him that for as long as he was still wearing the dress.

“Hmmm, mouu, you can do better than that, Haku-chan!” Kuroba-kun pouted up at him. He blinked. He wasn’t sure what exactly he did wrong or what Kuroba-kun wanted. “Can you say that in a cuter way?” he said, smiling at him again with  _ that _ smile.

“Cute...?” Saguru was confused. 

Kuroba-kun pull one hand away from where it was holding up his head and then did a cat-like beckoning gesture with his closed fist.

“Cute!” 

‘He really should have realized what Kuroba-kun wanted considering the headband that he was wearing had cat ears on them,’ Saguru thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Saguru prepared himself for further embarrassment.

“Omurice filled with love is served, master~!” He said in a chirpy voice, doing his best impression of his customer service smile. As he tilted his head slightly, doing the cat gesture thing with both his hands next to his face.

Kuroba-kun clapped.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Haku-chan’s so cute!” He said enthusiastically. Saguru sighed internally, relieved that he did the right thing, and that he did enough to satisfy Kuroba-kun’s unsaid expectations. “Neee, Haku-chan, in that case could you write ‘love’ on the omurice? For me?” Kuroba-kun was doing  _ that smile _ again. 

Saguru felt his face exploded in red, and grabbed the ketchup bottle that was conveniently on the table. If his hands were occupied, then he can’t bring them up to cover his face in embarrassment. Let’s get this over with. 

Quickly, and maybe questionably, he skillfully wrote the kanji for love. Then, being at a lost as to how he should make this ‘cute’, he also added a bunch of hearts on the omurice and on the empty spaces of the plate as well. 

He put on his customer service smile on his face again as he turned to Kuroba-kun.

“Please enjoy, master~”

And proceeded to walk out of the dining area as fast as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
